Magical Ward
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Once Balinor had ran, Hunith thought that she would be safe. Somehow she found herself on the way to Camelot to have her baby which no one, not even herself knew about, yet was sensed by the prince of Camelot. Disclaimer: I Do Not own Merlin. *ON HOLD*
1. The Baby

Hunith stood in her small hut. King Uther facing her as the Knights searched for anything that might belong to Balinor.

"There is nothing here my lord" said a Knights.  
"Very well" said Uther and the Knights left.

"Come Arthur" he said to his five year old son. Arthur ignored his father and walked over to Hunith, and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Your baby is singing" he whispered.

"Baby? Are you pregnant?" asked Uther.  
"Not to my knowledge" said Hunith, staring at the young prince in shock.

"Father, can she come home with us?" asked Arthur.  
"Why?" asked Uther.

"Because her baby is singing for me, and I know that I am the only one who can hear him" smiled Arthur.  
"Very well" said Uther and he took Hunith's hand and began to pull her to his horse.


	2. Golden Haired Child and Dragonlord's Son

Hunith allowed herself to be placed behind Uther on his horse and they rode out of Ealdor, Hunith getting weird looks at they rode away.

"You would like Camelot" said Arthur, who rode with the newly Knighted Sir Leon, just at the allowed at the gates to the city.

Hunith nodded as Uther rode his horse through the market.

Whispers went up as to why Uther was allowing a pheasant woman on his horse behind him.

They arrived in the courtyard, and Leon helped Hunith down from the horse.  
"We are too see Geoffrey" said Uther. Arthur smiled and took Hunith's hand and dragged her to the library.

An hour later they were sitting at tables in the library.  
"Found something that might be of help, sire" said the old libarian.

He lay an old parchment down on the table.

A child of golden hair and a dragonlord's son  
Together will Unite the lands  
But once together  
Cannot be apart  
A stronger friendship than brothers

And that was that had been translated. The rest was written in an unknown language.

"So, the baby that sings for Arthur is Balinor's son, and we cannot separate them" said Uther.  
"Yes Sire" said Geoffrey.

"That's it settled then, once the child is born he will become my ward" said Uther.  
"What about Hunith?" asked Gaius.  
"She will be sent back home, and have the protection of Camelot" said Uther, Hunith looked at the smiling face of Arthur, who refused to let go of her hand.

During the nine months, Hunith helped Gaius with the injured. She got to know Arthur and Leon. Well, Leon was assigned to her protection and Arthur wanted to be near the baby.

She had dinner with Uther each night and was there when the Lady Morgana (aged 6) moved to Camelot. She was hanging around with Uther when her water broke.

He quickly got her to Gaius and he and Arthur and Morgana waited outside.

The next morning was greeted by a screaming baby from inside. Gaius walked outside and nodded his head .

They walked in to see Hunith holding a baby. Arthur and Morgana ran straight up and looked into the blanket to see the bluest eyes staring at them.

"He beautiful" whispered Morgana.  
"Uther has allowed me to name him, I called him Merlin" whispered Hunith.

A month after Merlin's birth, Hunith was given a parchment that says she has the protection of Camelot and she can have their protection whenever in need. She has Gaius' promise for updates. She said goodbye to Merlin and left.

She arrived back in Ealdor and everyone surrounded her.  
"What happened?" asked Gareth, her neighbour.  
"I was pregnant" said Hunith.  
"Where's the baby? How did they know you were pregnant?" the questions asked her.

"King Uther kept him, he kept my son" and Hunith burst into tears and fell to the ground.

Merlin grew up happy and healthy.

When he was a day old, Uther and Gaius discovered that he had magic. So they had to drug him. It was the only option left.

Everyday, Merlin would get a drop of Anti-Magic tonic made by Gaius. Gaius wrote all his Hunith, and she stopped replying: she could not believe what Uther was doing with her baby, but Gaius would still send her letters. He knew that she would not want to talk to him.

When Merlin was 1, he said his first word: "Prat"  
When Merlin was 2, he learned to walk.  
When Merlin was 3, he learned to run.  
And as he got older, he got into a schedule. Wake up, have breakfast, get tonic from Gaius, study from Gaius (they didn't want him to learn how to handle a sword), he learned how to handle wounds.

And he was never far from Arthur.

But as he neared his fifteenth birthday, that is why his life got exciting.

That is when he met the Great Dragon.


	3. Arthur Talks To A Dragon

Merlin was walking through the corridors of Camelot's castle when he heard a whisper.

_Merlin. _

_Who's there? _Merlin thought. He did not want to look like a fool if it were only one of Arthur's pranks.

_I can help you, just follow your senses _said the voice and it was gone.

Merlin shook his head.

"I am losing my head" he muttered just as he felt an arm wrap around him.

"Well you are talking to yourself" said Arthur as he began to walk, dragging Merlin with him.

"Your the one sneaking up on me" said Merlin.

"Yep, because Morgana has dared me to do something, and you are being dragged alongside" smiled Arthur.

"And what is this dare I am being forced to take part in?" asked Merlin.

"We are going to see the Dragon under Camelot" smirked Arthur.

Merlin stopped walking.

"But that is suicidal" he whispered.

"Don't be a girl Merlin, the Dragon's not going to eat you, your too skinny" joked Arthur.

"I was not talking about the Dragon, I was talking about your father" said Merlin.

"Well, it is a good thing he is not to find out" said Arthur and he dragged Merlin along once again.

"Have you had your medicine yet?" he asked.

"I feel fine, I do not need it" said Merlin.

"I'll take that as a no" said Arthur and he began to pull Merlin to Gaius' chambers.

They arrived and Gaius smiled as they entered.

"Merlin is here for his medicine" smiled Arthur as he forced Merlin to take a seat.

"Good thing you got him here Arthur, oh and there's a book I need on the top shelf, would be a good lad and get it for me" said Gaius as he mixed Merlin's medicine with some food.

"Certainly" smiled Arthur as he went to go and get the book.

"Here ya go" said Gaius as he placed the meal in front of Merlin.

Merlin once asked why he has to eat the medicine with a meal, Gaius said it was to hide the taste.

Merlin started to eat while Arthur returned with the book.

Arthur sat down and waited for Merlin to finish.

Once Merlin had finished, Arthur dragged Merlin to his chambers and had him sit down on his bed.

"So, tonight once everyone is asleep, I'll come and get you from your rooms and we will go to see the Dragon" said Arthur.

"Can't you just lie and say you've done it?" asked Merlin.

"She says I need to bring proof" said Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Merlin!" yelled Arthur. Merlin shook his head and looked at Arthur.

"What?" he asked.  
"You spaced out again" said Arthur. He was used to this happening. Ever since they could remember Merlin would space out and no one but Arthur could get his attention, and even that took time.

"How long?" asked Merlin.

"Twenty minutes" smiled Arthur. Merlin shook his head.

That night, Merlin ate his dinner, his servant, Jack, was putting his clothes away.

"Is that everything Merlin?" asked Jack.

"Yep, see you tomorrow" smiled Merlin.

"Good night" Jack smiled and left.

Merlin put down his fork and sighed. He knew that Arthur would be here in an hour and that he was not sleeping anytime soon.

Merlin got up and made his way to his books.

Sure enough, an hour later, Arthur knocked at Merlin's door. Merlin answered and was dragged to the Dragon's cell by Arthur.

Merlin followed Arthur all the way down until they reached a small path that lead to nothing.

"Hello!" yelled Arthur, as loudly as he could.

"What are you doing?" whispered Merlin, grabbing at Arthur.

They both jumped when the wind swept past them and the Dragon landed in front of them.

"Hello, young King and Warlock" said the Dragon.

"King?" they said together. Then looked at each other.

"Warlock!"

"Yes, although, it seem like your magic was crushed" said the Dragon, peering at Merlin.

"Magic?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, you had no idea" said the Dragon.

"Your mental, I can't have magic! Uther will had my head!" yelled Merlin as he started to pace.

"Explain" said Arthur, as he tried to grab Merlin.

"Merlin is a warlock, a being born of magic. And he is destined to lead you Arthur, the Once And Future King to the throne" said the Dragon.

"But I do not have magic?" asked Merlin.

"No, somehow a magic resistant has gotten into your system, and stopped you from accessing it" said the Dragon.

"But..." started Merlin.

"Is that is wrong with him?" asked Arthur, staring at the Dragon.

"However do you mean?" asked the Dragon.

"Well, he zooms out. And he can be gone for hours on end, and he has to take medicine everyday" said Arthur.

"Medicine?" asked the Dragon.

"Yes, his entire life, my father and Gaius has been making him take medicine, said that he has a condition..." began Arthur.

"That's it" he whispered as he looked to Merlin.

"Your father and Gaius know" Merlin was staring into outer space.

"He cannot take anymore medicine" said the Dragon.

"But, won't Gaius and my father get curious as to why we refuse?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, take him hunting, once his body realizes that it can use magic, it'll get everywhere, and it allows his body to get used to it again. Say, around two weeks should do" said the Dragon.

Arthur nodded and took Merlin by the shoulder.

"Pendragon, come back when his magic is stable" said the Dragon.

Arthur nodded again and they left.

It was after Arthur had Merlin comfortable back in his room, in a deep sleep, when something come to him.

"I just had a conversation about Merlin, with magic, a secret from my father and Gaius, people we trust with out life, with a freaking Dragon!"

Merlin slept in the next morning. Arthur told Jack to leave him and had Jack help his servant, Mark, pack bags for two weeks.

Arthur was on his way to see his father when Morgana turned up right beside him.

"Did you do the dare?" she asked as they walked.

"What dare?" asked Arthur.

"I dared you to go and see the Dragon, or did you chicken out?" asked Morgana.

"I went, and now I am planning on going on vacation with Merlin for two weeks" said Arthur.

Morgana rolled her eyes and left.

"Father" Arthur walked into the courtroom. Yesterday, he saw a brilliant and fair King. Now he saw someone who poisons a kid.

"Yes, Arthur?" asked Uther.

"Myself and Merlin are going on a two week hunting trip" said Arthur.

"Without protection?" asked Uther.

"And no servants, just us two" said Arthur.

"As long as you'll take enough to last two weeks, and take enough of Merlin's medicine from Gaius" said Uther.

_Of course, we must take the medicine _thought Arthur as he bowed and left.

After getting Merlin out of bed, retrieving what he now though of as poison from Gaius, both boys left Camelot for a much needed trip.


	4. The Plan Get A Kick

Arthur and Merlin were in the woods for a minute when a problem arose in their plan.

"We told you, nothing happen" said Arthur but Morgana merely raised her head higher.

"Well, we have permission from Uther to come with you. He says he needs a break and you two need a servant so I was to bring Gwen with me" said Morgana.

"Well, we do not need help" said Arthur.

"You have to make sure Merlin takes his medicine" said Morgana.

"Just tell her" said Merlin, getting seriously bored with the argument.

"Tell me what?" asked Morgana.

"Are you sure?" Arthur turned to Merlin but saw that he was in one of his trances.

"He told you to tell me, so tell us. Gwen won't tell anyone" said Morgana.

"Can you at least wait until we are further from the castle" said Arthur.

"Sure, off we go" said Morgana. She took the reins for her horse from Gwen and climbed on.

Arthur climbed onto his horse, took Merlin's reins.

"Make sure he does not fall off" said Arthur and they left.

* * *

After two hours of hard riding, they found a clearing a good distance away from the castle.

Merlin was still out of it. Arthur lifted him from his horse, and rested him against a tree. Then the other three got the camp set up.

The finished and sat down around Merlin. Morgana rested a hand on Merlin's shoulder and he did not reply.

"He needs his medicine" she turned to Arthur.

"No he does not" said Arthur as he opened the bottle and pour it out, it splashing on the ground.

"What are you doing?" yelled Morgana.

"It's poison" said Arthur as he sat down next to Merlin. Merlin leaned against Arthur without knowing what he was doing.

"How is it poison?" asked Gwen.

"You know how you sent me on a dare, to see the Dragon?" asked Arthur.

"Yes" said Morgana as she and Gwen shared a look.

"Well, I took Merlin. The dragon talked to us. He told us what Gaius and the King were doing" said Arthur. He hugged Merlin closer to him.

"What were they doing?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin is born with magic, and the medicine is suffocating it" said Arthur.

"Merlin is born with magic" said Morgana.

"Yes, and the dragon told me to take him away and stop him from taking the medicine. We are on this trip to help Merlin, and his body get used to magic again" said Arthur. Merlin groaned and hide his face.

"So, we have to keep him away from populated areas" said Morgana.

"And we need to make sure his emotions are under control" said Gwen.

"So, do you accept him?" asked Arthur.

"Yep, and maybe we should go and look for Druids" said Gwen.

"That would actually make sense" said Arthur as Merlin slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the three woke to singing. Groaning, Arthur looked up and saw Merlin jumping around the clearing.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning, good morning" said Merlin with a huge smile.

"Merlin, are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Gwen, I feel great. So full of energy and I'm happy, happy, happy, happy happy" said Merlin with a giant smile.

Arthur got up and grabbed Merlin, turning him to face him.

"You have gold flashing through your eyes" noted Arthur.

"Do I? Is that good or bad?" asked Merlin, tilting his head.

"I'm not sure" muttered Arthur, he turned to face the girls.

"We need to locate Druids" said Morgana as she turned to face Merlin, also seeing the golds flashing in his eyes.

"Druids, why?" asked Merlin.

"Because, we need help" said Gwen. Merlin nodded and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" asked Morgana. Merlin frowned and someone fell through the bushes.

It was a druid.

"Prince Arthur, oh I am so sorry, please let me go" said the Druid, panicking.

"I'm not going to hurt you" said Arthur.

"Oh" said the Druid.

"What are you doing?" asked Morgana.

"I heard someone calling for help" said the Druid, just as Merlin's breathing slowed and he collapsed. Arthur caught him.

"Can you help us?" asked Gwen.

"I guess, but I need to ask my leader first" said the Druid.

"What's your name?" asked Gwen.

"Andrew" said the Druid and he closed his eyes.

Arthur lowered himself to the ground and rested Merlin's head on his lap. Morgana started to check Merlin's vital signs.

"He's fine" she smiled to Arthur.

"My leader is on his way" said Andrew. He sat down beside Arthur, looked puzzled when Arthur did not flinch away, and rested a hand on Merlin's forehead, before drawing back with a hiss.

"He's full of magic" said Andrew.

"That is why we are here" said Gwen.

Another figure arrived in the clearing. Andrew quickly stood up and bowed his head.

"Prince Arthur" said the figure. Arthur nodded and looked down at his friend.

"Why was I called?" asked the Leader.

"Yesterday, I discovered my father's dirty secret" said Arthur.

"Which one?" asked the leader. Arthur ignored him.

"He and his physician have been suffocating my best friend since birth. We went to the Great Dragon, and we got told that Merlin has had magic since birth and he was to stop the poison, well what I decided to call poison, at once" said Arthur. The leader frowned and rested a hand against Merlin's forehead.

He, too pulled back with a hiss.

"Lift your friend, and follow me" said the Leader.

Arthur nodded and lifted Merlin up, while he stood up.

"Lead the way" he said as Morgana, Gwen and Andrew grabbed their supplies and horses.

* * *

They arrived at the Druid camp, and the Druids stared as their leader lead Prince Arthur, someone they avoid like the plague, carrying someone who smelled like magic. The Lady Morgana and her maid. And Andrew.

Arthur lay Merlin down on a camping bed, and sat there, staring at his face.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Gwen.

"Will you be able to stay until his magic is settled" said the Leader.

"Did the Dragon say anything else?" asked Andrew.

Arthur thought back for a minute.

"He called me Young King, and Merlin Warlock" said Arthur. Andrew and the Leader gasped and took a step back, eyes wide.

"Lord Emrys" whispered Andrew.

"And the Once And Future King" said the Leader.


	5. The Tree

Arthur fell asleep with his head on the bed his best friend lay on. He woke up when he felt movement from the bed.

"Merlin" he smiled as Merlin's eyes opened, a bright gold.

"Arthur" said Merlin as he shot up.

"Are you okay?" asked Arthur.

"Never better" smiled Merlin, his eyes still ablaze.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur as Merlin climbed off the bed.

"I sense something" said Merlin and he left the tent.

Arthur quickly followed.

Merlin did not notice the way people bowed as he walked past, he only followed where his sense lead him.

He stopped at a tree. Arthur stopped right beside him.

"What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"He can sense the magic in the tree" said the Druid as he walked up to stand beside them.

"There's magic in the tree" said Merlin and he touched the tree.

"Yes, it is the oldest tree in the forest, so all the magic feels safe near it" said the Druid.

"Will you be able to train him?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, but in two weeks, he will still have to train himself in Camelot" said the Druid.

"Great" said Arthur.

"We will supply him with the materials and you and those two other girls can help" said the Druid.

"Okay" said Arthur as he took Merlin's arms, and began to pull him back to the tent, Merlin smiled and followed him willingly.

A healer had Merlin sit down and checked him over. Morgana and Gwen arrived quickly.

"Merlin" smiled Gwen as she hugged him, ignoring his golden eyes.

"Hello Gwen, you have such a nice aura" smiled Merlin as he touched something she cannot see.

"Aura?" asked Morgana.

"In the legends, Emrys is the most powerful Warlock. It is said he can have all the powers, and that Aura Reading is part of this. But he can switch it off" said the Healer as she rested a hand over Merlin's eyes

Merlin blinked rapidly and looked around, his eyes normal.

"Can you feel anything?" asked the healer.

"I can feel everything" smiled Merlin.

* * *

Uther was watching the window. It's been two weeks since Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and her maidservant left.

He saw as they arrived. Merlin and Arthur were joking and laughing, as were Morgana and her maidservant in the back.

Uther smiled and left the throne room to go and meet them.

Arthur was just her Gwen of her horse when he arrived.

"Arthur!" he yelled, and grabbed his son in a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Father" smiled Arthur.

"How was your time away?" asked Uther.

"Eventful, we had fun" said Arthur.

"Well, you all must be tired, you should go to your bed and try to get some sleep" said Uther.

He left his children (and maidservant) go to sleep.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, they make my day!**

**And I will also do a one shot about his training. **


	6. First To Meet

Merlin was walking in the woods, trying to control his magic, when he was banged right into someone.

"Sorry" someone said and pulled him up.

"Is alright" smiled Merlin. He looked to see a man smiling back at him.

"Lancelot" the man held out an arm.

"Merlin" said Merlin, shaking his hand.

"Where you heading?" asked Lancelot.

"Just going for a walk" said Merlin and he began to head back to the palace.

Lancelot walked in step beside him.

"You live in Camelot?" asked Lancelot.

Merlin thought for a minute then shrugged.

"You could say that" he smiled.

Lancelot just stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Merlin.

"Travelling" said Lancelot.

"Oh, er okay" said Merlin as they walked through the lower town.

"So, you live in Camelot?" asked Lancelot.

"Yep" smiled Merlin.

"What do you do?" asked Lancelot.

"I'm the King's ward" said Merlin as they arrived at the courtyard.

"Seriously?" asked Lancelot.

"Yeah, best friends with Arthur and everything" said Merlin with a small chuckle.

"Wow, I've always dreamed of becoming a Knight" aid Lancelot.

"A knight, their idiots"said Merlin and someone hit the back of his head.

"Shut up" said Arthur as he slung an arm of his friends shoulder.

"Lancelot meet Arthur" smiled Merlin as Lancelot's mouth dropped.


	7. Meeting

Arthur stared at Lancelot before turning and facing Merlin.

"Father says that you have to be at a meeting this afternoon, Morgana will be there too" said Arthur. Merlin pretended to gag.

"I'll be in my room until then" said Merlin and Lancelot and Arthur followed him until Arthur closed his room.

"So, Lancelot, you want to be a Knight?" asked Arthur as he lay down on Merlin's bed. Rolling his eyes, Merlin sat down on his table.

"Been my biggest dream" said Lancelot.

"Well, you can't become a knight yet because of your background, at the present time only noble men/boys can be knights" said Arthur.

Lancelot's face fell.

"Yet?" asked Merlin.

"Uh?" asked Arthur.

"You said yet?" said Merlin.

"Oh, I was thinking of changing the law when I become King and Lancelot would be perfect a Knight then" said Arthur.

"I will be a Knight of Camelot?" asked Lancelot.

"Yep" said Arthur.

Arthur and merlin make a deal.

* * *

Lancelot was left in Merlin's room while Merlin and Arthur went to the meeting.

"There is a wild beast running around the wood outside of Camelot" began Uther.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Arthur from where he stood beside Merlin and Morgana.

"No idea, but I would like you to gather as many men you believe will be needed" said Uther.

"But how will I know how many men to take if I don't know what it is we are fighting" said Arthur.

"It is just some of the people overreacting" said Uther and the meeting closed.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur sat on their horses, waiting for Lancelot to arrive.

Morgana and Gwen were also there.

"Do you think the people are overeacting?" asked Gwen.

"No" said Arthur as Lancelot arrived on a horse.

They set out.


	8. Bye

The five of them rode out to wood to hear a crashing followed by a scream.

"What the hell was that?" yelled Arthur and they all got of their horses and made their way to the noise.

They caught sight of the creature and Merlin gasped and his eyes went gold.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lancelot.

"Promise to keep a secret" smiled Gwen.

"Promise" said Lancelot.

"Merlin can tell what a creature is by looking at it and the way to get rid of it" said Gwen.

"He has magic" said Lancelot.

"Well done" said Arthur with a roll of his eyes.

"And your okay with this?" asked Lancelot.

"Yep" smiled Arthur as he looked at Merlin.

"What is it?" asked Arthur.

"A Griffin, and I need to charge at it" said Merlin.

"Nope, I'll do it" said Lancelot.

"Are you sure?" asked Morgana.

"Yes, my lady" said Lancelot as he ran back to the horse.

"He's a knight all right, thick headed and brave" Merlin whispered to Gwen.

"What was that Merlin?" asked Lancelot having come back with the horse.

"Nothing" said Merlin and he began to give instructions to Lancelot.

Lancelot climbed onto his horse, grabbed his sword and held it like a lance and began to charge.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec" whispered Merlin and a blue light engulfed the sword and Lancelot threw it at the Griffin, who was also engulfed in blue light and blew apart.

"Are you sure your just a beginner?" asked Arthur.

"Yep" smiled Merlin as Lancelot rode back to them.

"Well, this is where I leave you, my lords and my ladys" said Lancelot, Gwen blushed.

"We will write if we ever need anything, and you will be welcome back like a Knight when I am King" promised Arthur and they watched the Future Knights of Camelot ride away on more journeys.


	9. Poisoned

Merlin stood beside Arthur at the head tables. On the other side of Arthur sat Uther, and then Morgana.

The visiting King was talking but all Merlin could hear was "Blah, blah, blahy, blah" until a soft voice whispered in his ear.

"The Death Of Emrys" as he toasted and took a sip of his water - he was not allowed to drink alcohol with his "medicine" only to feel a sharp pain flow down his throat and felt like it went straight to his heart.

Gasping, he clutched at his chest, and moaned.

He barely heard: "Merlin, Merlin are you alright?" before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back.

* * *

Arthur took a sip of his wine, privately promising himself that he would sneak into Merlin's room with some wine, since he stopped drinking the medicine, and he heard a gasp from beside and looked to see Merlin clutching his heart and let out a painful moan, who got the attention of everyone.

"Merlin, Merlin are you alright?" then he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold before rolling back into his head and he started to fall only for Arthur to catch him.

"Someone get Gaius!" yelled Arthur as he felt Merlin's forehead, which was burning.

Gaius quickly ran up to him, and felt Merlin's forehead, and check his eyes.

"He's been poisoned" he said and Arthur lifted Merlin as if he were a newborn babe and ran out the room.

Morgana, Gwen and Gaius running after him.


End file.
